


Обычное/Необычное(Рабочее)

by Jiminy_Panda_713



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Draal (Trollhunters) Lives, Gen, I do not understand tags, Morgana | Pale Lady Redemption (Tales of Arcadia), My First AO3 Post, Set Between Young Justice Season 1 and Season 2, Wizards Spoilers (Tales of Arcadia), and will add them when (IF) I understand, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy_Panda_713/pseuds/Jiminy_Panda_713
Summary: Лига Справедливости получает сообщения о странных происшествиях в Аркадии и Нью-Джерси и пропаже множества политиков.В доме Джима слишком много тех, кто когда-то пытался его убить, но он не жалуется.Доукси попадает в неприятности, кое-как спасая Нари от Тайного Ордена.Во всем этом есть что-то общее.
Kudos: 4





	1. Предисловие

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта часть просто объясняет как Моргана выжила и некоторые другие события фанфика. В основном это просто перепись второй половины последней серии "Wizards" с изменением некоторых моментов.  
> Для понимания происходящего советуется ознакомится с франшизой "Сказания Аркадии" и да, это типа 88 эпизодов, разделенных на 3 сериала, а именно:  
> "Trollhunters" он же "Охотники на Троллей" (52 эпизода)  
> "3Below" – "Трое с небес" (26 эпизодов)  
> "Wizards" – "Волшебники" (10 эпизодов)  
> Сериалы указаны в соответствии с хронологией повествования истории.

— Магдамани! Актэлебрис! Крагаду! — Воскликнула Моргана блокируя удар Артура и тем самым выбивая Эскалибур из его рук и создавая магический взрыв, отбросивший их друг от друга.

— Моргана! — Крикнула Клэр в момент когда с меча из легенд осыпался последний осколок обсидиана и Джим, пытавшийся схватить Клэр, резко схватился за свою голову, а трещины на его теле окрасились в фиолетовый.

— Жалкое зрелище, ты просто позор для наследия Камелота — Сказал Артур встав и прихрамывая направился к сестре.

— Хочешь вернуть Камелот? — Обратилась Моргана к своему брату. — Тогда держи то что от него осталось. — Сказала она отпустила магию удерживающую руины башни Мерлина в воздухе, готовясь похоронить себя и Артура под обломками, но Клэр в последний момент открывает под ней портал и Стив ловит ее что бы она не вогнала осколок обсидиана еще глубже при падении на землю, после чего аккуратно ложит ее к дереву, рядом с которым стоял. — Спасибо. — Слабо благодарит ведьма после чего теряет сознание, а тем временем Джим уже очнулся от воздействия магии.

— Клэр? — Спросил он привлекая внимание своей девушки, а место где когда-то был Амулет дневного света начало светится синим оставляя после себя серый камень пока не покрыл все тело мертвым камнем.

— Нет! — Сказала Клэр подходя к статуе что несколько мгновений назад была троллем. — Джим, вернись прошу. — Сказала она обняв статую и уронив одину из слез на лапу того, что когда-то было ее парнем. В следующий миг по статуи прошел магический свет и она треснула, заставив девушку отпрыгнуть, как раз перед тем, как она развалилась и из обломков вылез подросток с черными как смоль волосами, голубыми глазами и белой кожей, на нем была синяя толстовка на змейке, под которой была белая футболка, на ногах были черные штаны и красно-белые кроссовки.

— Клэр. — Было всем что успел сказать подросток прежде чем встать и оказаться в объятиях названной девушки. 

— Джим! — Сказала она обняв его так, будто он раствориться стоит ей его отпустить. Когда объятия наконец рассыпались в небе прозвучал взрыв.

— О нет! — Сказал Стив заметив среди падающих обломков знакомую фигуру другого подростка. — Это… — Не успел договорить блондин, как его перебил Тоби.

— Доукси! — Воскликнул он побежав в сторону предположительного места падения парня, Нари побежала вперед, заметив голубую вспышку магии и поднявшуюся пыль она побежала к тому месту. Парень лежал без сознания и практически не дышал.

* * *

Доукси открыл глаза и осмотрелся вокруг чтобы понять где он, крайне удивившись когда понял что это место ничто иное как кабинет Мерлина и он лежал на столе в центре комнаты.

— Чудеса Мордракса. — Вздохнул он быстро проверив себя на наличие ран. — Но если я умер то наверняка попал в… — Он не успел договорить как за спиной послышался голос его наставника.

— Ну здравствуй, мальчик. — Молвил Мерлин осматриваясь вокруг.

— Учитель? Вы живы? — Обрадовавшись спрашивает Доукси.

— Возможно магия это искусство жизни, но я определенно скончался. Ты же видел как я обратился в копать. — Сказал маг в доспехах пройдя немного по периметру комнаты и остановившись у стола, взял в руки карту времени. — Вопрос в другом: Почему ты здесь? — Добавил он рассмотрев магический прибор и обратив свой взгляд на подростка. — Вижу ты перевел мой гримуар. — Сказал старик когда молодой маг подошел к окну за его спиной.

— Он был на драконском! — Возмущено возразил он привлекая внимание Мерлина.

— Древне драконском. — Поправил старый маг своего ученика. — Но ты разобрался, верно? — Сказал он подходя к подростку. — Хотя, ты умудрился прочитать все мои инструкции и поступить с точностью до наоборот. — С хитрецой добавил старик.

— Что? А… хах. — Хотел возразить парень указав на Мерлина. — Я знал что вы не одобрите, но я придумал свой план и не жалею. — Успокоившись добавил он и скрестил руки на груди.

— Да, вижу тебе уже ненужно мое одобрение. — Сказал Мерлин пройдя глубже в комнату, а подросток следовал за ним. — Помнишь я сказал что магия это и есть владение жизнью. Девятьсот лет ты защищал это царство, управлял временем, освобождал древних тварей, боролся спасая одну жизнь рискуя множеством других. — Перечислил маг, а Доукси остановился у деталей амулета дневного света. — Ибо ты верил: Каждая жизнь важна и все же, несмотря на страшные трудности, ты смог защитить тех, кто тебе дорог. — Сказал старик остановившись напротив портрета, на котором были изображены он, Моргана и Доукси, подросток взглянул на этот портрет со своего места. — Да, Хизердукс, какую жизнь ты прожил? Каким магом ты стал. — Завершил маг подойдя к своему ученику, тот заплакал и обнял своего учителя.

— Значит нам пора. Ты был вздорным стариком, но учеников подбирал прекрасно. — Сказала женщина появившись словно из ниоткуда.

— Моргана? — Удивился подросток когда Мерлин отпустил его и пошел к единственной двери в комнате, когда она открылась старый маг вышел в нее, но остановил двух других магов, чем и удивил их.

— Я бы сказал, что вы должны пойти со мной, но вы же никогда меня не слушали, так зачем начинать сейчас? — Сказал Мерлин заставив более молодых магов переглянуться друг с другом. — Увы, но век магии закончится со мной, но вы останетесь в мире людей. — Сказал он обернувшись к своим бывшим ученикам. — Хизердукс, ты должен защитить Нари, любой ценой, пообещай мне и не… — Попросил было маг, но его перебил подросток.

— Но учитель.! — Хотел возразить Доукси, но Мерлин его остановил. — Не перечь мне! — Строго возразил старик и обратил свой взор на женщину. — Моргана, твои поступки не всегда были хорошими, а намерения не всегда благими, но все-таки, присмотри за ним, на всякий случай. — Сказал маг и развернулся. — Удачи, мастера магии. — Пожелал он подняв руку и показав «козу»(*) ушел в свет.

— Доброй дороги, учитель. — Сказали Доукси и Моргана ему в след, подросток так же показал «козу».

* * *

Доукси открыл глаза и первым что он увидел были, Стив, кот-фамильяр Арчи и Клэр.

— Доукси, мой храбрый глупый мальчик. — С облегчением сказал Арчи потерев голову о грудь подростка, после чего слез с него.

— У меня все болит. — Сказал подросток вставая с земли.

— Не верю что ты жив, учитель. — Сказала Клэр, вместе со Стивом помогая парню встать.

— И я, может у тебя тоже девять жизней? Но больше так не делай. — Сказал фамильяр, пошагав к остальным, Стив и Клэр помогли Доукси сделать то же самое.

— Полегче, я только что с того света вернулся. — Сказал маг немного прихрамывая. — Но стоп, где Джим и Моргана? — Спросил он осмотрев разношерстную толпу собравшуюся рядом. После этих слов они расступились, открыв вид на другого подростка, помогающего Моргани подойти. — Чудеса Мордракса, я многое пропустил. — Сказал Хизердукс заметив парня.

— И я, но я рад что вернулся. — Сказал Джим нежно посмотрев на подошедшую к нему и Моргане Клэр.

— А что с Артуром? — Спросил Доукси все еще опираясь на Стива, а тем временем Крэл принял роль опоры для Морганы на себя.

— Всмятку. — Просто и понятно сказал Аррргх.

— Именно. И я боюсь с его кончиной Эскалибур… — Сказал Блинкки указав на меч из легенд.

— Ну так вот же он! — Воскликнул Тоби и побежал к мечу, что бы попытаться достать его из камня. — Я не мог не попробовать. — Сказал мальчик после третьей попытки.

— Может вы, мастер Джим? — Сказал синий Тролль, переведя взгляд сначала на Джима, а после снова на Эскалибур.

— Что? — Удивился подросток, взглянув на четырехрукое существо.

— Джим, Блинки прав: Артура нет и кто-то должен забрать Эскалибур. — Сказал Доукси.

— Кто как не Охотник на троллей. — Сказала Клэр встав по правую сторону от меча в камне, после этих слов Джим несмело подошел к магическому мечу попробовав его вытащить, после чего отошел.

— Но, разве без Амулета, я все еще Охотник? — Спросил парень глядя на мечь, что не вышел из камня даже на миллиметр.

— Это ничего не значит, Джим. — Сказал Доукси отстранившись от Стива. — Если я что и понял, так это то, что мы берем силу не из магических артефактов вроде амулетов или мечей. Наша сила в чем-то более простом, но не менее волшебном. — Сказал маг и прихрамывая встал за друзьями. — В друзьях, мы защитники этого мира. — Сказал подросток приобняв Джима и Клэр. — Вот почему я пошел на такой риск: Единственный способ остановить Тайный Орден и спасти наш мир — это бороться вместе. — Завершил он отпрянув от друзей и немного отошел от них.

— А это точно _наш_ Доукси вернулся с того света? — Сказала Клэр немного потрепав его волосы. — Ты слишком сентиментальный. — Добавила она, в то время как Арчи запрыгнул на плечи молодого мага.

— Не хами. — Сказал Доукси с легким смешком, остальные тоже посмеялись. — Но нам с Нари пора уходить, пока Орден не нагнал. — Уже серьезно сказал маг, заведя летающую лодку за его спиной с помощью магического браслета.

— Ты уходишь, так скоро? — Удивилась Клэр.

— Да, ты только что дал пол речи о том, что мир нужно спасать сообща. — Возмутившись сказал Стив, пока Доукси, Арчи и Нари забирались в транспортное средство.

— И куда ты? — Спросил Джим.

— Я пообещал Мерлину защищать Нари, А это значит что ее нужно увести подальше. — Сказал Доукси отвечая на все вопросы сразу.

— Думаю ты сможешь спрятать ее в новом Рынке троллей в Нью-Джерси. — Порекомендовал Джим.

— Спасибо. — Поблагодарил маг. — И не волнуйтесь, Чемпионы Аркадии, мы скоро увидимся. — Сказал он, призвав свой посох и поставив его на место штурвала, после чего лодка стремительно поднялась в небо. Джим обнял Клэр и бросил на Эскалибур взгляд говорящий «Ну, а вдруг?..».

* * *

Доукси и Нари шли по оживленной улице мегаполиса, когда услышали то что привлекло их внимание.

— Грядет конец света! Мы все умрем! — Скандировал мужчина в клетчатой рубашке и джинсах, он держал в руках пустой стакан и плакат с надписью «THE END IS NEAR». Доукси подошел к нему, бросив в стакан несколько четвертаков.

— Не в мою смену. — Сказал маг и пошел дальше, а тем временем где-то на крышах за ним следили двое озлобленных магических существ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) - Да, последним что сделал Мерлин, показал символ рак-музыки и это канон.


	2. Происшествие в Нью-Джерси

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На Доукси нападает Тайный Орден.
> 
> Лига получает сообщение о битве магов в Нью-Джерси.
> 
> Джим и его мать общаются по поводу Морганы в их доме.
> 
> Найтвинг не понимает что стряслось со школой Аркадии.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Писать больше половины главы с 3:00 ночи до 6:30 утра и выложить не проверяя, когда ты спал от силы три часа, не лучшая идея, но мы живем в 2020, так что она и не худшая, лол.

Доукси хотел уже свернуть в подворотню, через которую можно было пройти к Рынку троллей, но прямо перед ним прогремел взрыв, отбросивший его, Нари и Арчи в сторону.

— Ну привет, сестренка. — С нотками гнева молвило одно из двух магических существ подлетая к ним, пока те приходили в себя.

— Вернись к нам и мы закончим то, что начали очень давно. — Сказала второе существо, находясь уже на земле и ограждая пути отступления столбами пламени, а тем временем Нари спряталась за Доукси, который уже призвал свой посох для защиты.

— С вашей стороны смело предполагать, что она _этого_ хочет. — Агрессивно сказал маг, внимательно прослеживая движения существ и загораживая Нари свободной рукой, Арчи же принял форму дракона и встал в боевую позицию.

— Век магии минул! Ваш план не имеет смысла! — Сказал Арчи готовый бросится в атаку.

— Не думайте, что ваши фокусы сработают! — Сказало первое магическое существо создавая мощный порыв арктического ветра и ледяные глыбы, метая их в подростка и дракона, маг закрыл себя и Нари щитом, а фамильяр уклонялся от глыб и метал в них огненные залпы.

— Здесь нет твоих друзей, чтобы помочь тебе! — Сказало второе существо создавая фаерболы и превращая асфальт в лаву, чем заставляло парня прыгать с места на место.

* * *

— Ты звал нас, Красный? — Сказал парень в обтягивающем черном костюме с силуэтом синей птицы на груди и маской на лице, заходя в просторную комнату и обращаясь к красному андройду с желтыми стрелками и буквой «Т» на груди, с синим плащом за спиной, вслед за парнем в комнату вошел другой, смуглый в красной майке и черных лосинах, на руках у него были татуировки напоминающие угрей, а на шее виднелись жабры. Андройд просматривал что-то на мониторе компьютера.

— Да Найтвинг, Аквалэд. — Сказал андройд отходя от монитора и переводя изображение на голографический экран. — Думаю вам стоит собрать команду. — Сказал андроид пока Найтвинг и Аквалэд смотрели на экран, на котором было видео с парнем-магом лет девятнадцати, что отбивался от двух людей.

Один из нападавших был одет в накидку, на голове у него был череп рогатого существа, в качестве оружия он использовал посох на конце которого было что-то вроде лезвия то ли изо льда, то ли из какого-то минерала. Второй нападавший носил на голове череп птицы и плащ из перьев, также на нем были какие-то доспехи, наплечники брони были в виде глаз, а на животе была челюсть, этот нападавшей тоже использовал посох, но наконечник его был из красного кристалла и больше походил на копье. Подросток же выглядел как обычный парень, в черной футболке, поверх которой была черная толстовка на змейке, в черных джинсах и кедах, брюнет с крашеными в синий концами волос. Парень отводил на себя огненные и ледяные атаки нападавших, иногда говоря редким прохожим чтобы те бежали в безопасное место, за парнем пряталась девочка во всем сером, на голове у нее была шапка из которой виднелись то ли ветки, то ли рога.

— Мисс! Спрячьтесь где-нибудь! Быстро! — Сказал маг, встав перед снимавшим это дело человеком, поставив перед ними магический щит, после чего снимавшая бежит в ближайшее здание и запись обрывается.

— Когда запись попала в сеть, Торнадо? — Спросил Найтвинг, обращаясь к Красному.

— Она появилась пять минут назад, была сделана в одном из оживленных кварталов Нью-Джерси. — Ответил андроид, убирая экран.

— Почему не позвал кого-то из Лиги? — Спросил Аквалэд.

— Лига все еще расследует пропажу множества политиков в начале лета. — Ответил Торнадо.

— Их все еще не нашли? Полтора месяца прошло. — Удивился Найтвинг потерев подбородок. — У них хоть какие-то зацепки есть? — Спросил он приподняв бровь.

— На сколько мне известно: ни одной. — Ответил Красный. — Но у вас сейчас другое задание. — Добавил он возвращая внимание парней в нужное русло.

— Да, точно, что нам известно об этих ребятах из видео? — Спросил Найтвинг у андроида.

— Я прогоняю их по всем базам, но могу сказать, что ни с кем из них Лига раньше не сталкивалась. — Сказал Торнадо активировав несколько разных голографических экранов, показывающих самые лучшие пойманные ракурсы каждого из дерущихся и базы данных для сравнения, спустя пару мгновений на одном из экранов высветилась информация о маге-подростке, так же там было видео с концерта рок-группы, достаточно известной для своего бренда, но не достаточно, что бы быть известными за пределами штата.

— Так он студент, хоть что-то. — Сказал Найтвинг просматривая информацию. — Стоп. Он из южной Калифорнии, это же другое побережье страны. — Добавил он читая документы.

— Аркадия Оукс… Что-то знакомое. — Сказал Аквалэд зацепившись взглядом за название города.

— В интернете множество сообщений о странных происшествиях там, за последние несколько месяцев особенно. Но Дктор Фейт запретил нам вмешиваться. — Сказал Торнадо, задействовав еще больше голографических экранов, в этот раз на нем были статьи о происшествиях в Аркадии.

— Думаю в базах указано не все об этом парне, разделимся на две группы, одна ищет этого Хизердукса в Нью-Джерси, а вторая попробует разузнать о нем в Аркадии. — Сказал Найтвинг просматривая статьи об Аркадии. — Он может быть серьезно ранен, что делать в таком случае? — Спросил Аквалэд просматривая всю наявную информацию на парня.

— Какие члены команды сейчас свободны? нам нужно распределить группы. — Сказал Найтвинг обращаясь к Красному.

— Бист Бой, Мисс Марси, Супербой, Артемида, Кид Флэш, Синий Жук, Бэтгерл, Робин и Затанна полностью свободны, Красный Стрелок все еще ищет оригинального Роя Харпера, но не думаю что его нельзя ненадолго отвлечь. — Перечислил андройд, активировав еще один экран со списком свободных героев перед Найтвингом.

— Я беру Робина, Бист Боя и Затанну в гражанском, расспросим друзей этого Хизердукса в Аркадии, Аквалэд, остальные с тобой в Нью-Джерси, если парень все-таки ранен, доправьте его сюда и окажите медицинскую помощь, Красный, сбросишь нам всю необходимую информацию. — Сказал Найтвинг отключив экраны.

— Бист Бой и Затанна? Ты уверен, Найтвинг? — Спросил Аквалэд, когда они выходили из комнаты. — Тебя и Робина обучал Бэтмен, но они, они не детективы. — Объяснил свою позицию он.

— Бист Бой еще слишком мал, а мы ничего не знаем о нападавших, он может сильно пострадать, плюс он хорошо находит общий язык с людьми. А Затанна поможет нам разобраться при столкновении с чем-то магическим. — Объяснил Найтвинг свое решение.

— Хорошо, действуй как знаешь. — Сказал Аквалэд после чего они разошлись в разные стороны.

* * *

— А я то думал возвращаться с того света больно. — Сказал Доукси сильно хромая и опираясь на свой при ходьбе, когда вместе с Нари и Арчи наконец подошел ко входу на Рынок Троллей.

— Как мы вообще выжили? — Спросил фамильяр сидящий на плече подростка.

— Ну, Доукси открыл вечный коридор направив атаки Скрэеляа и Белрог друг на друга, после чего отбросил их заклятием, чтобы они нас не выследили снова. — С детской наивностью в голосе сказала Нари.

— Нари, милое дитя, никогда не меняйся. — С улыбкой на морде сказал Арчи, обращаясь к магическому существу чья маскировка слетела где-то в средине боя с ее сородичами.

— Это был один из тех вопросов, на которые не нужно отвечать, но все равно спасибо. — Сказал Доукси открывая проход на Рынок Троллей. — В переписке Джим упомянул что нас встретит Драал, идем. — Добавил он пропуская Нари вперед, а после закрывая проход с помощью магии, под их ногами загорелся оранжевый кристалл, а за ним и другие по цепочке, образовывая тем самым спиральную лестницу, по которой они и спустились.

* * *

Убедившись что Моргана крепко спит в гостевой комнате, Барбара аккуратно закрыла дверь и спустилась на кухню где сидел ее сын и тролль, который жил в их доме последние полтора месяца.

— Джеймс Лейк-Младший, какого черта? — Сказала она обращаясь к своему сыну.

— Что? Она не единственный кто в этом доме пытался меня убить. — Сказал Джим бросив на тролля неоднозначный взгляд, тот в свою очередь смотрел куда угодно, но не на людей в комнате.

— Джим, она могущественная древняя колдунья. — Сказала Барбара, стараясь не срываться на крик.

— Ей нужна была медицинская помощь и я не мог отвести ее в больницу, что еще мне оставалось делать, кроме как вспомнить то что моя мать врач и привести ее сюда? — Сказал подросток в свое оправдание, пока тролль ушел проверить спасенных из темных земель детей, которых еще не приняли в приемные семьи.

— К слову об этом, наша гостиная все еще в крови после операции, что мне делать если к нам кто-то придет? — Сказала Барбара указывая на импровизированный окровавленный операционный стол и кровавые пятна в гостиной. — Я это уберу. — Извиняющимся тоном сказал Джим, направившись в подвал, чтобы взять необходимые для уборки вещи.

— Полтора месяца волнений и первое что я от него слышу: «Мама, мне нужен врач». — Сказала Барбара сняв очки и потерев переносицу. — Это будет долгое лето. — Сказала она одев очки обратно и пошла проверять как дела у тролля с детьми.

* * *

— Что, черт возьми здесь стряслось?! — Спросил Найтвинг проезжая мимо того, что должно была быть школой.

— Это определенно не то, что я ожидала увидеть. — Сказала Затанна глядя на эти руины.

— Такое ощущение будто бы на эту школу упала крепость. — Сказал Робин глядя туда же.

— А здесь, точно, безопасно? — Спросил Бист Бой.

— Последние пару недель были тихим, не думаю что что-то произойдет. — Ответил Найтвинг, проезжая в город.

— Каков план действий, Дик? — Спросил Робин обращаясь к Найтвингу, который остановил машину на парковке.

— Мы ищем информацию о Хизердуксе Касперане, у вас есть данные его сокурсников и друзей, спросите у них, может они знают почему он в Нью-Джерси и зачем на него кому-то нападать, но постарайтесь не быть навязчивыми. — Сказал Найтвинг выходя из машины, остальные последовали его примеру. — Но для начала мы поедим после долгой дороги. — Добавил он направляясь в кафе и жестом пказывал остальным идти за ним.

* * *

— Так, как вас зовут, еще раз? — Спросил медик травмпункта обращаясь к Доукси и глядя на рентген его левой ноги.

— Колин О’Донохью (*). — Уже третий раз представился парень именем канадского музыканта и актера сериала «Once Upon A Time». — Можете сделать то что нужно и отпустить меня? Я один живу и у меня кот не кормлен. — Сказал он надеясь на милость врача и мысленно проклиная то, что тролли не разбираются в человеческой анатомии из-за чего ему и пришлось выйти из безопасного и скрытого от людских глаз Рынка Троллей. К счастью парня, Драал согласился следовать за парнем в тени, что бы защитить его в случае если Тайный Орден снова решит на него напасть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) - да, я использовала имя оригинального актера озвучки Доукси, в качестве его же фальшивого имени, что вы мне сделаете я в другом городе(и, возможно, стране)


	3. Глава 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джим разговаривает со Стриклером.
> 
> Найтвинг и БистБой говорят с Зои.
> 
> Затанна находит трио не очень обычных подростков.

Джим, Клэр и Тоби договорились снова встретится у Эскалибура, что бы обсудить последние события, которые не попали в сводку новостей так как стали обыденностью.

— Куда-то собрался, Юный Атлант (*)? — Спросил зеленый тролль обратившись к Джиму в свойственной только ему манере.

— Потусить с друзьями, впервые за несколько месяцев попробуем заняться делами обычных подростков впервые за несколько месяцев. — Сказал подросток остановившись внизу лестницы. — Меня больше интересует почему _вы_ живете у нас, мистер Стриклер? — Спросил парень с нотками агрессии в голосе, проходя на кухню, где и сидел тролль попивая кофе.

— Кто-то должен был помочь вашей маме присмотреть за детьми, спасенными из Темных Земель, а вы покинули ее на неопределенный срок. — Объяснил тролль с теми же нотками агрессии.

— Это был мой **долг**! Я Охотник на Троллей! Я **должен** их защищать! — Сказал Джим срываясь на крик и проходя к главному выходу из дома.

— Вы, все еще **ребенок** , Юный Атлант. Вы **ничего** и **никому** не должны. — Ответил Стриклер более сдержанно.

— Если бы это было так, амулет никогда бы не выбрал меня! — Сказал подросток и ушел хлопнув дверью.

— Ты и Джим снова поссорились? — Больше утверждала чем спрашивала Барбара спускаясь на первый этаж и потирая сонные глаза.

— Он берет на себя слишком много. — Сказал тролль допивая чай, после чего пошел проверить детей.

* * *

— Еще раз говорю вам, сэр, мы принимаем _только_ в порядке очереди. — Раздраженно сказала девушка с короткими розовыми волосами стоя за прилавком IT-центра.

— Я ожидаю с позавчерашнего дня, вы можете просто взять мой компьютер и починить его. — Возмущенно сказал мужчина австрийской внешности положив ноутбук на прилавок.

— Я приму вас, когда наступит ваша очередь, возьмите талон, сядьте и не задерживайте себя и других. — Стараясь не срываться на крик ответила девушка, после чего мужчина взял номерной талон и ушел в зал ожидания. — Номер пятьдесят три, подойдите пожалуйста. — Сказала она в микрофон и к ней подошли два парня, один брюнет в черных штанах и кедах, синей футболке и коричневой куртке, а второй в красной толстовке без застежек, коричневых штанах и черных кедах, на голову был одет капюшон, из-под которого выбивалась пара зеленых прядей, а на лице были темные очки и маска, так что доже цвет кожи было разглядеть невозможно. — Чем могу помочь? — С натянутой улыбкой спросила она.

— Вот с этим. — Сказал брюнет положив на стол слегка искрящуюся карманную игровую приставку. — Мой брат случайно пролил на нее лимонад, а на новую денег не хватает, вы не могли бы посмотреть можно ли ее спасти? — Похлопав парня в красной толстовке по голове на слове «брат» объяснил брюнет.

— Я отнесу ее к нашим мастерам, но если она сгорит, это не наша вина. — Ответила девушка одевая резиновые перчатки, чтобы взять устройство и удалилась в мастерскую. Через пару минут она вернулась с уже рабочей приставкой и счетом за выполненную работу. — Что нибудь еще? — Спросила она вручив парням устройство и счет.

— Вы случайно не знаете некоего… Как же его звали? Ах да. Хизердукса Касперана? — Спросил парень в красной толстовке.

— Доукси? Ну мы учились вместе, а он что куда-то встрял? — Ответила девушка слегка удивившись. — Хотя нет, не отвечайте, я не хочу об этом знать. — Добавила она, когда брюнет хотел что-то сказать. — И не задерживайте очередь, пожалуйста. — Сказала она подгоняя парней к выходу.

— Ладно. — Переглянувшись с «братом», сказал брюнет и они пошли к выходу.

— Номер пятьдесят четыре, подойдите пожалуйста. — Объявила девушка и к прилавку мимо парней прошел подросток держащий в руках голову робота, на которой была очень правдоподобная, но порванная маска человека.

— Эм… Ого! — В унисон сказали «братья» снова переглянувшись, после чего вышли из IT-центра.

— Скажу Торнадо, не поверит. — Сказал парень в толстовке сняв очки, маску и капюшон.

— Гар, мы же на улице. — Сказал брюнет привлекая внимание парня, так как теперь было видно что у него зеленая кожа, а вокруг были люди.

— Все в порядке, никто не боится, видишь? — Сказал ныне обозначенный Гар, продолжая идти по улице, но на удивление брюнета никого не пугая.

— И правда. — Неуверенно сказал брюнет и, достав телефон и начав в нем печатать, догнал Гара.

_**Дик:** У нас ничего, что у вас?_

Напечатал он и отправил в чат, он немного подумал и начал набирать снова, продолжая идти рядом с зеленым парнем.

_**Дик:** Хотя Гарфилд спокойно ходит без капюшона и никто не напуган._

Отправил он еще одно сообщение.

* * *

— Тоби, ты пытаешься уже третий раз, он и на миллиметр не вышел. — Сказала брюнетка лет шестнадцати с белой зачесанной набок челкой, одетая в фиолетовый свитер с темно-фиолетовыми черепом и надписью «Hamlet», поверх него был короткий синий пиджак, низ состоял из синей юбки чуть выше колена, лиловых колгот и черных сапогов.

— Да ладно тебе, Клэр, у меня должно получится. — Ответил ей низкорослый, пухлый, рыжий парниша ее возраста, он бил одет в болотного цвета штаны, желтую рубашку, по верх которой был красный свитер, обут он был в белые кеды. Мальчик продолжал пытаться достать меч из камня, но он никак не поддавался.

— Тобс, я думаю Клэр права. — Сказал подошедший к ним брюнет в синей толстовке привлекая их внимание. — Джимбо! — Сказал Тоби подбегая к парню и обнимая его.

— Легче, Тобс, я больше не тролль, помнишь? — Сказал Джим кое-как удержав равновесие.

— Я уже думал что ты под домашним арестом. — Сказал Тоби отпустив Джима, который вопросительно приподнял бровь. — Ну знаешь, из-за Морганы. — Добавил он, отвечая на немой вопрос брюнета.

— Оу… ты об этом? — Больше утверждал нежели спрашивал Джим. — Формально да, официально нет, но думаю меня ждет домашний арест, когда я вернусь домой. — Добавил он почесав затылок и подошел к Эскалибуру.

— Серьезно, Джим? Ты тоже? — Сказала Клэр увидев как Джим смотрит на меч в камне.

— Я должен попробовать. — Неуверенно сказал брюнет взявшись за рукоять легендарного меча. — Я же Охотник на Троллей. — Сказал он и, глубоко вздохнув, потянул меч на себя, на удивление парня он поддался. — Воу… — Благоговейно протянул он подняв Эскалибур и держа его перед собой.

— Вам не кажется, что это не лучшая игрушка для кого-то вашего возраста? — Спросил незнакомый женский голос, раздавшийся сзади троицы, Джим, Клэр и Тоби за мгновение встали в боевую позицию повернувшись к говорившей, Тоби достал свой молот, а Клэр призвала два магических кинжала. — Прошу прощения за то что напугала. — Сказала брюнетка лет восемнадцати или девятнадцати, одетая в белую рубашку с желтым корсетом, черный пиджак, брюки и туфли, подняв руки, трое подростков недоверчиво продолжали держать оружие наготове.

— Ты вообще кто? — Спросил Джим держа лезвие Эскалибура направленным на девушку, Тоби и Клэр также были готовы атаковать в случае чего.

— Меня зовут Затанна Затара. — Представилась девушка, но троица продолжала держать оружие. — Я из Лиги Справедливости. — Добавила она, после чего подростки удивленно переглянулись, Тоби опустил свое оружие, а Джим и Клэр все еще были наготове.

— Что за Лига Справедливости? — Недоверчиво спросил брюнет, Тоби и Затанна посмотрели на него с явным вопросом «Серьезно?» во взгляде.

— Эм… Величайшие герои и защитники Земли. — Неуверенно ответила Затанна поняв что этот парень спросил об этом серьезно.

— Мы же вместе были фанатами Супермена в детстве, Джимбо. — Добавил Тоби отходя от Джима и Клэр, которые опустили оружие и переглянулись между собой и посмотрели на рыжего.

— Кого? — В унисон удивились двое подростков словам третьего.

— Давайте, вы ребята, спрячете оружие и мы все спокойно, где-нибудь поговорим. — Сказала Затанна опустив руки.

— Да, Джим, вы ведете себя странно. — Добавил Тоби свернув молот и сунув его в карман, Клэр растворила магические кинжалы, а Джим хотел спрятать Эскалибур за спину, но вспомнил что у него нет ни доспехов не ножен, поэтому просто перевесил меч через плечо.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду под _«странно»_? — Недоуменно спросила Клэр.

— Вы ведете себя так, будто никогда и не слышали о Лиге, хотя были ее фанатами, **буквально** позавчера. — Ответил Тоби, после чего Клэр и Джим переглянулись, после чего кивнули друг другу и самим себе.

— Тобс, есть разговор, по _нашим_ делам. — Сказал Джим, жестом показывая встать ближе, что рыжий и сделал, после чего троица стала в кучу и согнули головы так, что бы их головы находились на одном уровне.

— Что стряслось ребят? Доукси что-то прислал? — Спросил Тоби понизив громкость голоса настолько, что бы Затанна не слышала.

— Пока нет, но кажется наше пребывание в Камелоте изменило время. — Сказала Клэр, чтобы немного поумерить своего друга, шепотом той же громкости.

— Мы не знаем что конкретно мы изменили, но до нашего отбытия, мы знать не знали никакой Лиги Справедливости и всего что с нею связано. — Также тихо добавил Джим.

— Вы что шутите?! — При крикнул Тоби на это заявление.

— Тише, Тобс, мы не одни. — Сказал Джим быстро прикрыв рот друга рукой.

— Прости, Джимбо, но в это действительно сложно поверить. — Убирая руку брюнета от рта сказал Тоби. — Что, во имя Дэи нужно было сделать, чтобы так повлиять на время? — Добавил он неверяще.

— Много чего. — Сказала Клэр.

— Мало чего. — Одновременно с ней сказал Джим, после чего на двух подростков был направлен скептический взгляд Тоби.

— Когда она уйдет вы двое все расскажете остальным. — Сказал Тоби указывая на Затанну на слове «она».

— Хорошо. — Ответил Джим. — А теперь, давай ответим на ее вопросы, после чего все соберемся для обсуждения камелотских событий. — Добавил он, после чего выпрямился, двое других сделали тоже самое.

— Та~ак, чем Лигу заинтересовала группа не очень обычных подростков, из такого же не очень обычного городка? — Спросил Тоби неловко потерев ладони одна о другую.

— Вы ребята знакомы с Хизердуксом Каспераном? — Спросила Затанна неловко улыбнувшись.

— А что конкретно вам от него нужно? — С подозрением спросил Джим.

— Выяснить что происходит здесь… — Сказала Затанна достав телефон и показав троице видео из Нью-Джерси, которое привлекло внимание Лиги.

— Черт, Тайный Орден нашёл их слишком быстро. — Сказал Джим после того как видео закончилось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) - Имеется ввиду сравнение с титаном из греческой мифологии, который держит небо на своих плечах, хотя в данном случае это больше о распространенном мнении что Атлант держит на своих плечах мир.


End file.
